Halloween Dinner
by Sentinel103
Summary: Looks like cooking some lessons at home. Placed after 'Once Again'. What's happening to DNAmy?


A/N: This is a work of fiction and my warped mind. The characters belong to Disney and I don't use them for profit, just to scare and gross people out.

A big thanks to my beta. CajunBear73 has learn new drink concoctions since hanging around with me so at least one of us has learned something.

This is a one shot (and a short one too). I guess I did it to prove to myself that I _could_ do one, so there.

Have fun happy Halloween.

ST-103

-----

Halloween Dinner

THWACK....

_'Uhhhh....Where am I? What happened? Now where's that little man that's fun to play with? Why does my head hurt so bad right now?', _the chubby geneticist groaned as she opened her eyes.

THWACK.... "Yeah that's it sweetheart. That's how to wake them up. Let her have another good one to make sure.", a hoarse voice grunted.

"Owww.", the fat woman tried to yell.

THWACK....

"OK Daddy, can I start rubbing the grease into her? She's awake now.", the ugly short version of the Ogre told her dad.

"Yes. Now Anna cutie, make sure that you use rub plenty of soot into the roast before you cover it in flour.", the hauntingly familiar voice told the husky looking child, "Remember to pat her down real good. Make sure she's awake. This is one of the things that your Mother always forgets."

"OK Daddy. This one is got a lot of fat on her already. Are you sure?", a voice a little less husky replied. "This will be fun, Mommy will be so proud of me. I learned to roast a fat human before I turned six.", the second voice laughed with glee.

"Oh I'm sure honey, after this one hit us with that ray and changed us we can eat all the grease and fat in the world and not have clogged arteries. She made us bigger and stronger. It may not have been what she wanted, but it's what she got. You know the first time she saw us she almost fainted. I think it was the horn sticking out of your forehead that did it Anna.", the first voice informed the second one with a hearty laugh.

"Where's Mommy now Daddy?", the voice that was identified as Anna asked.

"Oh honey, your Mommy's out back scattering the bones from yesterday's meal. You know her ex-husband was scrawny and there was no taste in the meat. We had to use a lot of Diablo sauce to make Josh edible. Rufus almost gagged on him...We don't want that happening again. At least we can use his ribs as tooth picks.", the elder ogre told his rapidly growing child.

The subject that the upcoming dinner was planned around slowly re-opened her eyes. "Amy, you look lovely today. You look good enough to eat.", Ron laughed, "Hold on while we get you set on the platter. Hey Anna, would you take that apple out of her mouth. I think she wants to say something."

"Sure Daddy.", Anna replied. There was the sound of a load THWACK that came from the rear end of that evening's meal.

"OW!", Amy Hall yelled as the apple flew out of her mouth.

Anna set down the two-by-four. "Daddy I was afraid she'd bite. We don't know what kind of germs she has.", the over sized tyke explained.

"That's OK honey, you just tenderized her a little more. What all that fat, you'd never bruise the meat.", the large ugly menace replied heartily.

The door slammed and in stomped an extremely large, and homely, version of a former teenage heroine. Both horns coming out of the sides of her head were curled nicely through the once-beautiful auburn hair. Her knuckles nearly drug on the ground and by golly she was in a good mood.

"Hi honey, I got him scattered around, maybe we'll catch a couple of cops nosing around tonight so that we can call a feed for the weekend. Maybe the Mankeys will come around too. Then we'd have enough for a large barbeque. All those people that got hit with the Amy's ray will just enjoy it so much. Just a second.", Kim told them as she removed a loose tooth. "That boy was more trouble to eat than a rock, oh well no more bad art from now on. We did the world a favor."

"Yeah we did babe, what do say about inviting Amy to dinner tonight? As a matter of fact she'll be the dinner.", Ron chuckled with a deep rumble coming from his throat.

All three ogres laughed at the situation that the fat woman found herself in.

"Please let me go. I promise I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me. I'll never do anything to you again.", Amy Hall pleaded.

"Not hurt us? After what you did to me when I was human. After helping to break Ronald and me apart and giving me those drugs, I just can't believe you! You tried to drive me crazy and it nearly killed me. Then your attempt to kidnap my only daughter so that you could experiment on her. You set the trap so that Ronald and I would walk into it to save her. That gene altering ray hit us and you laughed. You laughed while we were in pain. While I was screaming in agony! You even joked about it. Dr Hall, you should have done better research into the device you put the DNA sequencing code into. It had a short circuit and that's what we figured caused us to become this.", Kim, the Ogress, explained.

"Come on Kimbo, let's give her the drug that Vivian made for us before we cooked her. It was a nice way of finding out if it would work. Mom and Dad were pleased, Hanna never had cooked _and_ lucid food before. It was a real treat for my sister. It will be a nice payback to Amy for hitting all of our families with the ray after she got us.", Ron the Ogre told his wife.

"Sounds good honey, maybe Anna might want to watch?", Kim replied, "She could use it in show and tell in school. Where did she go?"

"I think she went to find Rufus, you know he's a natural with fatty food.", the male ogre confided.

Soon the fat black haired woman was staring eye-to-eye with a three foot tall pink rodent that had very large fangs, four small horns growing out of his skull and very offensive breath. The large beady eyes stared closely and the fat face that looked back at him in fear. "On platter.", he grunted.

The two large monsters complied, lifted up the trussed up fat woman and placed her on the platter that looked like the stone statue of her boyfriend, Monkey Fist.

"Now hold her still Ronnie, while I get that drug into her. You know they stay more tender when they're awake.", the Ogress took out what looked like a turkey baster with a long needle on it. She poked it in several places and put in a some of the substance in each poke.

"That ought to be enough babe. We don't want her talking while were picking our teeth with her rib bones. Oh, did you keep Josh's head? I wanted to try the new head soup recipe that I saw on 'Ogre's Monthly'. They had some pretty good ideas there on the preservation of cooking quality heads.

"Please let me go, I beg of you. I don't want to be a meal.", Amy cried.

"We really didn't want to be preyed upon by a crazy woman either. What you did to my wife is beyond what we are going to do to you Amy, cause at least you'll have an end. Anyway you'll be able to enjoy what you turned us into in a backhanded sort of way. KP I have the oven set at 375, remember we don't want to burn her. We just want a filling dinner. After last night we could sure use it.", the large male monster informed the scientist and his wife.

As he lifted the tied up scientist, platter and all, she was bawling. "Please I beg you, don't do this....I didn't mean it.", she wailed.

Ron set the trussed up fat woman into the waiting oven. "Sure you didn't mean it Amy. Just like you didn't mean to hook Kimbo on drugs and not hypnotize her into marrying Josh Mankey....You did too mean it. You are a vindictive unattractive fat woman who's next purpose in life is to provide a nourishing dinner to my growing family. And Rufus is hungry too...Aren't you buddy?, he asked, "Anyway Rufus would you stick that apple back in her mouth. I'm finished listening to her."

"Sure Ron. Real hungry too", the ogre sized mole rat growled as he watched the fat woman begin to sweat. The large ugly mole rat shoved the fruit back into Amy's mouth effectively shutting her up.

As Ron closed the oven door Amy looked out to see the large ugly rodent sharpening his butcher knife.

_'Did I go too far?',_ she worried as she heard another round of hoarse laughing outside the oven.

The weird geneticist awoke with a scream. Realizing she was alone, she started shaking all over._ 'I'll never drink with that artist ever again.', _Amy Hall told herself.

---

Yes this is part of the 'Once Again' ARC, but it was Amy's nightmare. So don't put too much stock into it.

ST-103


End file.
